


Finally

by spiralicious



Series: Plushie Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Community: hentai_contest, First Time, Other, Plushie 'verse, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is in trouble again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from my Plushie 'verse. Both of Inuyasha's parents are alive. Inuyasha lives with his mother. Sesshoumaru lives with their father and his mother and likes Inuyasha about as much as he does in canon. Inuyasha is a plushophiliac and Kouga is his favorite wolf plushie. And thank you Kira for betaing. Hopefully, I will finish the big fic for this soon.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 31 "Silk," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha was in trouble again. He could hear his mother on the phone with his father downstairs. Sesshoumaru undoubtedly discovered that he had stolen one of his silk ties again, last time he was at the house. He knew that he wouldn’t want it back, knowing what he did with them. Inuyasha knew he should stop, but it felt so good, and besides, Sesshoumaru hated him anyway.

Sometimes he wondered if Sesshoumaru understood him better than he was willing to admit. He had that big fluffy thing he took everywhere and petted all the time. Inuyasha wanted to cuddle it so badly.

“But I don’t love you any less, Kouga.”

Inuyasha picked up his favorite wolf plushie and held it to his chest. He wrapped Kouga’s front legs around his neck and let the soft underbelly rest against his body. Kouga’s back legs were wrapped around Inuyasha’s waist. Inuyasha held Kouga close to him and nuzzled the side of the wolf’s face. He was sure nothing compared to Kouga but Sesshoumaru’s ties came close. He’d never actually go through with his thoughts he’d had about Kouga though. He knew he couldn’t keep stealing his brother’s ties, but it seemed so much more normal than what he really wanted.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when his mother came upstairs to talk to him. He was really in trouble this time. At least his mother didn’t seem to understand what his real reasons were for stealing the ties. Sesshoumaru did though, and was demanding that Inuyasha pay him back, and refused the return of the tie. Inuyasha stayed in his room for the rest of the night, waiting for his mother to go to bed. Once he was sure she was asleep, he got ready. Tonight he was finally going to go for it.

He pulled back the covers of his bed and carefully laid Kouga down. Inuyasha took off his shirt, crawled in bed next to Kouga, and pulled the covers up to his neck. He petted Kouga’s head and whispered assurances into the wolf’s ear. He slowly slid closer to his plushie and started nuzzling him. He held Kouga close. The feeling of the soft fake fur against his skin spread warmth throughout Inuyasha’s body. Embarrassment rose with his arousal as he cuddled the plush wolf. But he wasn’t going to let those feelings stop him this time. Inuyasha untied the drawstring on his pants. He held Kouga against his chest with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. Kouga’s tail brushed against the base of Inuyasha’s cock in time with his hip movements and he knew he needed more. He laid Kouga out on his back and Inuyasha lay on top of him. He started dragging his cock back and forth across Kouga’s belly. Inuyasha had wanted it for so long. He just couldn’t last. He came hard and lay there, panting, until he came down from his orgasmic high. He rolled over and panicked when he saw cum on Kouga. He fished his t-shirt from the floor and tried to wipe Kouga up the best he could. Inuyasha held his plushie close to him and murmured words of love and an apology for messing him up. He was now more confused than ever.


End file.
